Shawn and Jules in Love
by Narnia Lucy
Summary: Because they'll always love each other. A collection of Shawn/Juliet one-shots. Rated T because I felt like rating it T.
1. Family

**AN: Takes place in the future. Shawn and Jules are married with a pair of twin daughters. This is the day of their son's birth. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even sort of own Psych. I guess I own Addie and Gabby and Zach, though.**

Addyson sat next to her father and listened to him re-telling Psych stories while her twin, Gabrielle, slept with her head in his lap. "-And then your mom dragged the big, scary man to jail. The end." Addie giggled.

"Mr. Spencer?" A nurse asked.

"Yeah?"

"Your wife is ready to see you now."

"Oh. Okay, thanks. Hey, Gabby, you have to wake up now. C'mon, Addie." Shawn grabbed Addie's hand and picked Gabby up. "Oh, Gabs, you're getting big." Gabby giggled tiredly. The small family walked into the white hospital room. "Hey, Jules. How're you doing?" She laughed.

"Better than I was after the twins, that's for sure. The baby's sleeping, but you can hold him, if you want to." Shawn set Gabby down and she toddled over to her mother.

"Hi, mommy." She whispered.

"Hey, Gabby. Hey, Addie. I need your opinion in something."

"What is it, mommy?" Addie asked.

"What name do you want your brother to have?"

"There's a boy in our class at school named Zach, and he's cute." Addie responded. Juliet laughed. "What do you think, Shawn? Name him after cute Zach in Addie's class?" He shrugged.

"I don't see why not. Zachary Carlton Spencer?" "Now that is a great name." Juliet laughed quietly. "Girls, come meet your brother. I'm going to go get the others." When Shawn, Gus, and Lassie came in a few minutes later, Gabby was sleeping next to her mother and Addie was sitting perfectly still for once, holding baby Zach. Shawn smiled. That was his family.

"Guys, meet Zachary Carlton Spencer." Addie looked up at her father's words and smiled.

"They're all sleeping." She whispered.

"Zachary _Carlton_?" Lassie asked.

"I think it's sweet, naming the baby after you." Gus said.

"It was Juliet's idea." Shawn responded.

"_Shh!_ I JUST SAID, they're all sleeping. Mommy and Gabby and baby Zach!" Shawn smiled.

"Are you tired, Addie?" Addie nodded.

"Do you want to hold Zach?" She asked.

"Okay, Ad. You just go to sleep." Addie nodded and Shawn took the baby away from her. She stood up and stumbled towards the bed, curling up to Gabby and falling asleep immediately. "That's my family." Shawn whispered. He looked down to the baby in his arms. "Welcome to the family, Zach. It's going to be a bumpy ride, I guarantee it. But it's also going to be super amazing. After all, you do get two great sisters and the best, most awesome parents in the world." He kissed the baby's head gently.

"Would you like us to take him to the nursery tonight?" Shawn looked behind him and noticed, for the first time, the nurse.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He handed off his son and went to lay down next to his wife.

**AN: Review if you want to. If you don't want to, don't. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. The White Dress

**AN: This takes place slightly in the future when Shawn and Jules are planning their wedding.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't even sort of own Psych****  
**

Juliet looked around her at all of the pretty white dresses. "What kind of dress do you want?" That question stumped her. She wasn't sure what she wanted. She glanced over to her mother. She caught the look in Juliet's eyes and smiled.

"Something simple. Not too puffy, nothing sleeveless." Her mom said. Juliet sighed and glanced over to the small group gathered in the shop. Her mother, her cousin Jessica, who was also her maid of honor, and her best friend Anna who had flown in from Florida to help with the wedding.

"Are you okay, Juliet? You look kind of freaked out." Ever-concerned Anna said.

"I'm fine. Kind of nervous. This wedding... It's a big deal. And the dress... I just don't want to mess up."

Just then, the sales lady came back with several white dresses. "Okay, I'm going to try on my first dress!" As much as she was nervous, Juliet was also excited. She followed the lady into a changing room. The first dress was too puffy and the second was thick and came down too low in the front, but the third was perfect. It was long and white, as a wedding dress should be. The top was covered in a pattern of little cream-colored beads. It was not too low in the front and had cap sleeves. The skirt was thick and white. It was not too puffy and had ruffled lace at the waist and hemline. She smiled. It was pretty.

"I like the beads on the top part." Anna said. "They're pretty." After too many compliments, concerns, and tears from her mother, Juliet walked out of the store with a brand new wedding dress.

"Can we go look at bridesmaid dresses now?" Jessica asked. "I want to try on pretty dresses!"

"Sure, Jess." Juliet smiled. "But I kind of want to go home and see Shawn. The wedding planning has been so stressful, I feel like I haven't seen him in forever. You guys go ahead, just make sure you text me pictures of all the dresses."

"Okay! Come on, Anna! This feels like Prom all over again!" Anna smiled at Juliet as Jessica dragged her away.

"Blue dresses, right?"

**AN: Yeah, I don't know much about wedding dresses because I have never been married. I'm only 14. I have, however, seen a few episodes of Say Yes to the Dress, so... **

** Review if you want to. If you don't want to, don't. If you do review, it would be really nice of you to leave prompts for later chapters. Thanks for reading!  
**


	3. Addie's Fault!

**Super short today. Sorry! But I might have another chapter posted later today. We'll see. Enjoy!** **Also, I don't own Psych. At all.**

* * *

The jar had been filled with homemade strawberry jam, before it had been broken. Now, the floor held the jam. It had been on the top shelf, and all Zach had wanted was a jam sandwich. His father had left a few minutes ago, but not before instructing the children to "not bother Mommy." So, as the twins were busy, Zach's only choice had been to make the sandwich himself. This was what had led him to drop the jar. He poked a shard of glass with the tip of his white sneakers, wondering just how to clean up jam-covered glass. Just as he began to lean down to observe the crime scene more closely, Addie walked in. She gasped, grabbing his arm and dragging him upwards. "Zach! What did you do?"

"I just wanted a sandwich, Addie, and Dad told us not to wake up Mommy." Addie sighed and grabbed a dishrag before leaning down to clean it up. As she began to wipe up the jam, the kitchen door opened to reveal their father. "Addie did it!" Zach cried, running from the room.

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't exactly Shawn and Jules. But I like to write their kids and I haven't updated in forever, so I figured this would be better than nothing. I promise the next one will be all Shawn and Jules, pre-kids. Possibly a proposal. Or a Shawn admits that he's not psychic. It all depends on my mood. **


	4. Valentine's Day

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my computer totally died and then it took awhile to get a new one, and by then I completely forgot that this existed. And then I couldn't remember what I had written for this chapter, which I was going to post quite soon after the last one. :( But I'm back now! Hooray!**

Shawn really hated Valentine's day. For one thing, he never knew what to get girls. For another, every girl expected something different from him. And it was almost impossible to get dinner reservations. But this year, he found he didn't mind. He didn't mind buying flowers and chocolates, and he made reservations a month in advance for once. And he definitely didn't mind shoving through the crowded jewelry store to buy a ring. He had lost the other one, the one he kept hidden in various toys. It was slightly disappointing- that thing wasn't cheap- but he didn't mind having to buy a new one. He didn't mind it because she was Jules and she deserved it all. She was worth the trouble and the cost of two diamond rings and and dinner at an expensive restaurant. So on February 14th, he brought a vase of flowers down to the police station. Unfortunately, Juliet was out on a case, but he left them on her desk with a note.

_Sorry I missed you. Stop by the Psych office later, I have a surprise for you. _

_-Shawn.  
_

He rearranged the flowers once again and left for the jewelry shop, where he had to pick up the new ring that they had to special order for him because apparently everyone proposes on Valentine's day and the shop had run out. He got back to the Psych office and was just walking through the door when he got a text.

_Jules:_ _Be there in__ half an hour._ _Should I dress nice?_**  
**

_Shawn: Probably.  
_

He tucked the phone into his pocket. His fingers brushed against the blue velvet box, and he grinned. If his plan worked out, this had potential to be the best Valentine's Day of Shawn's life.

Exactly thirty-three minutes and twenty-seven seconds later- not that Shawn had been counting or anything- Juliet showed up.

"Hey, Jules." He said, hugging her. "So right now, we're going to watch an old 80's movie, I made pineapple smoothies, and then we have a reservation, not telling where, for 7 o'clock. After that, well, who knows. It's an adventure."

She laughed. "I have a feeling you have this all planned out, to the minute. What's going on, Shawn?"

He smiled innocently. "Nothing, Juliet. Just a romantic movie, fancy dinner, and possibly a motorbike ride to somewhere amazing."

"You do have this planned! Well, I'll go along with it. what's the movie?"

"The Princess Bride, Jules. I love that movie."

She laughed.

At 7 o'clock, they both got into Juliet's car- because you can't ride a motorcycle in a dress- and Shawn drove them to the restaurant. It was a fancy Italian restaurant, and it was packed.

"Did you make reservations, Shawn?" She asked, worried.

"Like, a month ago. Don't worry, I thought this through." He replied. He took her hand and led her into the restaurant. "Shawn Spencer, table for two." He said to the guy at the desk. He nodded.

"Right this way, Mr. Spencer."

"He called me _mister._" Shawn whispered. Juliet laughed.

"That's what people call you when you become a _real _adult."

The man led them to a small outside table decorated in red and pink flowers. The rest of the tables were empty. Shawn pulled out Juliet's chair and then sat down across from her. They ordered their food a few minutes later, and spent an hour eating fancy Italian food and talking.

"You finished, Jules? There's one more thing we have to do before it gets too dark."

She smiled. "Yeah, we can go."

Shawn payed for dinner with his own money- he had decided to be a _real _adult and not charge Gus for this Valentine's day. Instead of getting back in the car, he turned towards the nearby park. "We should get hot chocolate and take a walk through the park." He suggested, leading her towards a small booth, where an old lady was selling hot chocolate. He bought two cups and handed one to Juliet.

"I have a feeling that you planned all of this." She said, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. "Because I have never seen that hot chocolate booth before."

Shawn shrugged. "Maybe it was planned, maybe it wasn't. You'll never know." He put an arm around her waist and led her along the path. "Remember when you almost had the Thornburg virus, Jules? And I told you about the toys in the cereal boxes."

Juliet nodded, and Shawn continued. "Well, I never waited for my prize when I was a kid, so what am I waiting for now? All I know is that I don't want to miss out on the prize."

This sounded very familiar to Juliet. Was that exactly what he had said that day? Shawn released her waste and stood in front of her, taking both of her hands. "You're the prize, Juliet, and I don't want to miss out on any part of your life, ever again. I want to be there, Jules."

Tears began to gather in her eyes when she realized what he was doing. She closed her eyes for a second, and when they opened again, he was kneeling, an open ring box in his hand.

"Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?" He whispered. And he was crying, too. She knelt down in front of him and threw her arms around him, whispering one word to him over and over.

"Yes."

**Never written a proposal ****before... How did I do? I hope it wasn't bad! Anyway, happy Valentine's day AKA the most pointless holiday ever, besides Groundhog day. :)**


	5. Sick Day

**Oh** **my gosh, you guys are the best. SO MANY reviews and favorites and stuff since my last update. It makes me want to write more, for some odd reason. :) So... Here's the next chapter, I guess. And if any of you have ideas for more chapters, I'm running low.  
**

When Juliet woke up one morning, the other side of the bed was empty. "Shawn?" She mumbled, sitting up. She looked over to the little table where the alarm clock sat. It read 9:30. She gasped and tried to scramble out of the bed. She was very, very late to work. That was when she noticed the sticky note on top of the clock.

_Jules-_

_I tried to wake you up this morning, but you seemed pretty tired. I thought you might be sick or something, so I let you sleep in. Don't worry, I'm taking over for you today. Even if it means hanging around Lassie all day. I love you.  
_

_-Shawn_

She smiled at her husband's note and headed towards the bathroom. She did feel a little sick, although she wished he had woken her up and let her go into work. They were in the middle of a big case right now, and she knew that Shawn would mess something up without her there to control him. He always did. Suddenly, she felt like she was going to throw up. That was weird, because Juliet never got sick. She felt much better once she had puked. She stood up and walked over to the sink, washing her mouth out.

_To: Shawn_

_Just woke up. I guess I am sick. :( Don't kill Lassiter, Shawn._

_To: Jules_

_Hope you feel better, and I wasn't planning on killing anyone. _

She sighed and walked back into her bedroom. She didn't feel like eating, but she wasn't feeling sick anymore, either.

"Just thought I'd check up on you. How's the case going?" Juliet was curled up on her bed, talking into her cell phone.

"It's fine, Jules! Don't worry! How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Shawn. I threw up once this morning, but I don't even feel sick anymore."

"I'm getting a psychic vision!" Shawn yelled. She could guess that he was holding one hand up to his head.

"Shawn! I know you're not psychic, just tell me!" She sighed.

"Right. I always forget who knows and who doesn't. Anyway, is there any chance..." He told her his suspicions, and she sat up. It couldn't be. It was possible, she supposed, but she couldn't believe it. She had to make absolutely sure.

"I'll... I have to make sure, Shawn. Look, I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Okay. I love you, Jules."

"Love you too, bye." She hung up the phone and stared at the screen. Then, she stood up. She had an errand to run.

Shawn got home late that night. He had tried to rush, remembering the conversation he had with his wife earlier, but he didn't manage to make it home until around 10:30. He smiled when he walked into the living room, where Juliet was asleep on the couch.

"Jules?" He whispered, shaking her shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

She smiled when she saw him. "You're late, Shawn." She mumbled. "I was waiting up, but then I fell asleep."

"Did- did you... I mean, was I right? About-" He wasn't able to complete the sentence. She smiled.

"Yeah. I'm- I'm pregnant, Shawn." Her smile grew, and he laughed.

"I knew it! Oh my- Jules, you're- We're- This is excellent, Juliet!" He hugged her tightly. "I love you, Jules. And I love my baby, and- I'm so happy, Juliet." He whispered.

"I love you, Shawn." She whispered back. "I love you." She laughed happily.

She fell asleep a moment later, and Shawn carried her up to their room. He set her down on the bed, and her shirt slipped up to reveal a slight bulge on her stomach. It was barely noticeable, but Shawn had always been observant. He smiled.

"Look at that, there's a baby in there." He whispered. He lied down next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**This is probably my least favorite so far. It was quite difficult for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it, anyway. **


End file.
